youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob and Patrick Sell Poop
SpongeBob and Patrick Sell Poop is a YouTube Poop that was created by PissMyselfLaughing. It involves SpongeBob and Patrick selling shit to random people in any way possible. It was considered by many as one of the most noticeable YouTube poop videos in the YouTube Poop community. As of November 2016, it was viewed over 5.3 million times. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are talking about if they could have anything in the world and when SpongeBob asked Patrick what would it be if he can have anything, he replies "My Boyfriend", causing SpongeBob to give him an werid stare and Patrick's thinking bubble appears, saying "Oh no, he knows!", implying that he does have one. But SpongeBob says "No!" and says "Something real, an item, something you would DIE for". Patrick then replies poop and the two decides to become traveling poop salesman. They come to an old lady's house and SpongeBob says "Hello Lady" and he and Patrick winks each other. When SpongeBob asked, "Is your Motherfu***** Mother home? It then shows the gravestone of the old lady's mother, causing SpongeBob and Patrick staring at each other awkwardly. The old lady angerly tells them "I hate you" and slams the door shut. The two go to another house where the guy (The Chocolate Guy) is extremely craving for poop, yelling "Shit" causes SpongeBob and Patrick to walk away with the guy chasing them. Then, the two go to another house where they a man who is a con artist and tricks them into buying "knuckle bar bags." After buying the bags, SoongeBob and Patrick leaves as the con guy called them "suckers". The two goes a lady's house, telling them that they are selling poop and asked her if she wanted to buy one. But the woman replies it sounded disgusting. SpongeBob, however, tries to make the lady buy poop, but refused and says "Keep your shit." The two then go to a guys house where Patrick molests the guy several times. The two then make up random shit as they make money off of them. As they come up with one last scheme, they come to a injured man's house, where the guy turns out to be same con guy they met earlier. The con man tells the two all the sad things he's been through like he was "born with "glass balls" and "paper penis" The two decide to put him out of his misery by killing him. The two kill him and the episode ends with SpongeBob and Patrick having demonic faces staring down in the dead con guy. Profanity "Bitches" Is Said by A Purple Fish (F*g) is Said 1 Time The Choclate is Called "Shit" Sources Cartoons *''Family Guy'' **''Play It Again, Brian'' **''The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou'' *''The Simpsons'' **''22 Short Films About Springfield'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **''Chocolate with Nuts'' **''Just One Bite'' **''Something Smells'' *''South Park'' **''Fishsticks'' *"Gumby" **"The Little Lost Pony Television *''Mad TV'' Film *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *"South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut" Music *"Big Balls" by AC/DC *"Blowin' in the Wind" by Me First and the Gimme Gimmes *"Constipated" by Weird Al Yankovic *"Entombment of a Machine" by Job for a Cowboy *"Every Breath You Take" by The Police *"Gay Fish" from South Park *"Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap *"I Want It Now!" by Julie Dawn Cole *"Livin' On a Prayer" by Bon Jovi *"Low" by Flo Rida *"Raining Blood" by Slayer *"Run Like Hell" by Pink Floyd *"Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees *"Through Bein' Cool" by Devo *"Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey *"Watch Me Bleed" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids *"YMCA" by The Village People Video Games *''The Legend of Zelda: Faces of Evil'' Web Videos *''George Lopez - Passionate When Drunk'' *''George Lopez - White Mothers & Latin Mothers'' *''LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!" by itschriscrocker'' *''PINGAS!'' *''Tourettes Guy - NO!'' *''Tourettes Guy Twizzlers'' Quotes Category:Youtube Poops Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Videos Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:2010 Poops